everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchworks Inc
Welcome to my driver page :3 I'm Patchworks Inc, but you can call me... lots of things hehe. Patchy, Patch, Inc, PI, whatever. I don't really care. I'm just a super hyperactive girl who likes to ship anything and everything DID I MENTION THAT I SHIP FAYTHE??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FAYTHE IS?????? Bless Jade for drawing that :') But seriously though, Grimms calls me crackers cuz I SHIP so many crack ships lol. But who doesn't like to ship things?? <3333 What do you say in say in a driver page anyway??? Oh, and I have a tendency to ask a lot of questions. I like drawing and getting good grades and drawing and I like drawing other people's OCs cuz I don't have enough :| But, seriously, your OCs are all pretty awesome~ I just got into some digital art and I find that really fun too, so that might happen, too haha. I have a decent amount if ideas for OCs, but I hesitate to make them hehe. I got //BIG PLANS\\ ahead!! It will just take... a really long time. Btw!! I'm planning on trying to be a storyboard artist in the future so I might happen to do rough cuts with OCs sometime!! I have characters :3 Pillow Child Angie is a cute little patchwork girl who just wants to make you happy, and be happy her self <3 AND DID YOU HERE ABOUT PETRANGIE CUZ IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHIPS EVER PETRA X ANHIE IS AMAZING BLESS DESTINY GAMES AND BLESS NYX The Puppy and the Secretive Owner Class and Baby are some thing I am very proud of. Class loves his dog more than anything so don't touch it. Seriously. He will keeeel you :B Upcoming Weirdos Allemande "Ally" Tanz -- Daughter of one of the 12 Dancing Princesses. She has a bit of an attitude and doesn't like people. She is more interested in studying and understanding choreography and the history of dance instead of dance itself. She tends to shut herself out from the world. Goldy Ryba -- Son of the Goldfish from "Fisherman and the Little Fish". He is really passive and self conscious. Some Monster Guy -- ??? Firefly fairy -- Mermaid -- ????? I know I had something else..... :{ How to hit me up Skype name: Pudding-pie-forever That's... about it yeah :-\ Art Power Angie Outline.jpg|Super old art Kiddie Angie.jpg Cutie Pie.jpg 1465444983478.jpg|Genderswapped drawing of Angie!! Felton~ MintonPanHSArt.jpg|Minton Pan for Hidden EP Angie.jpg BH Angie.jpg Elsa Angie.jpg PETRANGIE.jpg Angie Dream Dance.jpg Angie Velma.jpg Angie No Mans Sky.jpg Mh!Angie.jpg KITTIES.jpg No phone and digital.png Mer is Mad.jpg Krystal.jpg Lucy.jpg DestinyD.jpg Min and ShoSho.jpg Jamie I like this pen.jpg Happy Bday Wise.jpg Dogs like treats.jpg Eyebrows.jpg U make me happy when skies r grey.jpg Circus Love omg.jpg Circe is bae.jpg Happy Bday Sola.jpg Happy Bday Wise.jpg Just a hint- Angie has it.jpg Welcome to Peli Invents.jpg Ally.jpg Carnival Angie.jpg Peli.jpg Happy bday bessie.jpg Them eyes.jpg Mysterious bae.jpg Sera colored.jpg SeraD.jpg eahsona patch d.png|Eahsona!! Category:Driver Category:Patchworks Inc